Hinges comprising a box-shaped hinge body and a pivot each other reciprocally coupled in order to allow a closing element, such as a door, a shutter or the like, to rotate between an open position and a closed position.
Said known hinges include also a working chamber within the box-shaped hinge body which houses the pivot.
Said hinges are susceptible to improvements, in particular for what concerns the cost and the simplicity in mounting thereof.